1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to Java™ server pages in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to defining and instrumenting Java server pages code snippets for website testing and production in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical electronic business cycle, Website production involves multiple development groups, including page designers and Java developers. Page designers design individual Web pages for the Website, while Java developers develop application logic behind the Web pages. Both groups execute test cases or scenarios using Web pages from the page designers and application logic from the Java developers before deploying the Website into production.
When developing Web pages, page designers often require references to other types of resources. These resources include J2EE enterprise JavaBeans™ and Java application programming interface (API) developed by the Java developers (Java and all Java-related marks are trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both). J2EE enterprise JavaBeans are reusable components that perform specific business functions. Java APIs are interfaces that are developed using the Java programming language of Java 2 Standard Edition. J2EE enterprise JavaBeans and Java APIs provide application logic behind Web pages that are developed by the page designers.
On the other hand, Java developers also need certain Web pages created by the page designers in order to verify their application logic. However, not all of the application features provided by the Java developers are needed by the page designers to create Web pages. Some features may be needed by one store, while other features may be needed by another store. In addition, when Java developers test their application logic, they create many alternatives and exception conditions in the test environment that may not be necessary in the Website, depending on the requirements. Thus, the page designers and Java developers each have their own set of test requirements for the Website.